


Morven Moon

by islandclub



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandclub/pseuds/islandclub
Summary: The God of Mischief has an angel's debt to pay.Morven Moon is still trying to find out where she stands - even with herself.This is possibly the most inconvenient thing for both of them right now. But considering that Loki doesn't fancy getting beat to Hel by Angela, they're going to have to figure something out.---im tagging as loki x reader because im trying to write morven so you can project yourself onto hershoutout to the reader who told me about angela: asgards assassin and helped me come up with a whole better story idea for thisauthors note: i despise the first few chapters of the story and at some point im going to re-write them. but just bear with i promise it gets better :) lots of loki on the way





	1. Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> whee this is pure self indulgence into my ocs but since you're reading i hope you enjoy it

Running. Most of what Morven’s memories are filled with is running. Whether it was from the Facility, S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, or even herself, Morven always seemed to find herself running from something.

That was, until everything she was running from, finally caught up.

And to her surprise, she almost felt relieved. Like the exhaustion from years of being chased finally sank in, and her legs buckled, and she accepted it. Too tired to dig in her heels and resist, Morven Moon gave up. She let go of her chance of freedom, identity, and a new life, to stop, and rest. 

Though she doubted it would be long before she picked up her feet, and began to run again.

☽

A sickly artificial light lit up the dim, steely room. Morven blinked open her eyes, her hands were cuffed to the metal table in front of her. She would have shot a sly smirk at what she assumed was a two-way mirror, but a blistering pain shot through her head the second she tried to move it. The feeling shocked her, it wasn’t as though she was a stranger to pain, more so that she couldn’t remember how she got hurt, or how she got here. She didn’t remember being knocked out.

She tried lifting a hand to feel the wound, and only remembered the handcuffs when she felt a sharp tugging at her wrist. Morven hung her head, trying to piece together the events that led up to her sitting in an old S.H.I.E.L.D interrogation office with a blinding headache.

Before she could get anywhere with that, however, the door swung open and a tall man in a leather coat stepped into the room. Peering up as far as she could bear, Morven could see that he held a stoic expression, and wore an eyepatch.

“Morven Aileen Moon. Daughter of Griffen Moon and Maureen Teagan.”

Morven’s hand clenched.

“Declared missing in 2006.”

Her eyes flicked up. A file was slammed in front of her.

“Two years later, both parents confirmed dead. Shot in their own home. No record of criminal history. Their child seen only once since. Until now.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Morven rasped, tilting her head towards the man.

“In 2011 these photos were released on the dark web. Of you, no?”

The file was opened and slid across the table. Inside were a handful of grainy black and white photos of a younger Morven, a strange, wispy substance emitting from her hands.

“I don’t know who that is,” she repeated, leaning back.

“Do you know where you are?” The man rested his arms on the metal table.

“I can make a good guess,” Morven replied, maintaining an air of collectedness.  
“And do you know who I am?”

“Nick Fury. Director of the Avengers. Everybody knows who you are.”

“And we know who you are. Although you have only been sighted once since your disappearance, we’ve been digging up as much as we can about you. After we gained intel from an ex-HYDRA official, we learned that your name appeared in Zola’s Algorithm. We tried to salvage some tech from Project Insight, and what we recovered showed that you were undetectable. Nobody knew where you were.

“After that we searched everywhere we could to find you. Starting with those images. Only recently have we located the base. We accessed their data files.”

“And?”

“There was no evidence of you ever being there.”

Morven hid a smile. It had worked.

“But we knew you had been there. The location shown in the pictures,” Fury placed another open file on the table, “is here.”

“So we continued looking, using leads from other captives. Everywhere we searched, all evidence of you had been erased. Even in places no one but you could have possibly known you had gone to, we found nothing, meaning that no one but you could have wiped the data out.”

“And now you want to know why,” Morven shifted back forward. “I’m sorry, I can’t help you. I don't know what this is about, or who Morven Moon is.”

“Then why did we catch you looking at her file in the most secure Avengers computer system there is?” Fury stood up. “Look, we can help you. If you just cooperate.”

“No. You won’t. If I go along with this, I’ll be shoved in some kind of max-security cell 1,000 feet below the ground. I’ll never see the light of day again, and I wont let that happen.” 

An anger rose in Morven’s voice, a needle-like fear darted across her eyes. It was gone in an instant, but Nick Fury was not one to miss these details.

“Although I understand your concern, there is no need for it. If you agree to work with me, I’m sure I can find a more beneficial position for you.”

Morven raised an eyebrow.

Fury continued, “I’m positive that we can find a suitable job for you, especially with your skill set.”

“Which would entail?” Morven pressed.

“It’s either this or getting locked up in some max-security cell 1,000 feet below the ground.”

“Okay. I’m in.”

“Perfect. Now, I have a few questions to ask you.”

☽


	2. Begninnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet morven moon

"Where do you want me to start?" Morven sighed.

"The beginning."

☽

"Okay. I was born on May 22nd 1997, on a layline crossing. I had two loving parents, I attended a good school, and I had great friends. But as I got older, I started, acting up. It's where this started," Morven glanced down to her still cuffed hands. She opened one up and allowed a dark, formless substance to emerge. "And I guess the wrong people found out. When I was nine, walking home from school, someone clocked me in the back of the head, and I never saw anything I had known again.

"I woke up lying on a cold chair. A man, the Director, we called him, told me that I was special. That I was going to meet people just like me and that we were going to help a lot of people. Then he threw me in a cell and left me there for days, without food or water. And I must have been close to dying, because I remember waking up on an operating table with tubes in my arms. The other captives and I were thrown into a training programme. I tried to make friends with some of them, and I did. But people came and died, and I learned that I couldn't get close with anyone, it hurt too much when they got killed.

"The years I spent there are mostly a blur, something in me has blocked it out. It's best I don't remember. I know I was an experiment. We all were. Some kids that were taken were 'gifted', like me. Others weren't. I think they were trying to see if they could transfer our gifts to normal people, but I never found out for sure. I know I was tortured until I passed out, and then some more. They wanted to test my limits. They made me kill. I was 13 the first time I did. That day I'll never forget," Morven looked up at Fury, only then did she realise her face was wet with tears, "but that's a story for another day, no?

"I must have been around sixteen or seventeen, I had no way of knowing even what year it was, when they finally pushed me too far. I can't tell you what they did, I don't remember myself, like I said, I've blocked it out. But I sent out some kind of energy blast, and the next thing I knew I was trudging through the snow. I must have managed to find a hospital, but I didn't speak whatever language they used. Whenever I came to, I escaped the hospital. I needed to find somewhere safe to hide. I stowed away on a plane to New York, and I went dark for a few years. I figured it was best not to make myself known, especially as I was known to some governments as a threat."

Fury raised an eyebrow.

Morven continued, "while in the Facility, I overheard some men talking about how much the information would be sold for. That and overhearing a few other conversations, I pieced together that they sold information about us to fund the tech they used to test on us.

"After a few years of laying low, it hit me that this would be what my life was like forever if I didn't do something about it. All the while I had wanted to go home, to my parents. I couldn't bring myself to do it over the internet, so I caught a flight to Ireland. It took everything in me to knock on the door of my childhood home. When the door swung open and I didn't see my family, I ran. I must have been crying, because my throat was still burning when I got on the plane back to New York. I don't know what I had expected, or what I would have said if they had come to the door. 'Hi! It's me, your missing daughter! I have a kill count of over 5!' What would they have done? I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to tell them what I had done, or what had been done to me.

"Anyway. After that, I brought up the guts to search them up. Murdered in their own home, no suspects. I was in shock. If I had known-" Morven paused, "...doesn't matter. You aren't here for my sob story. After that, I just wanted to start again. So I had to erase all of the me that had been there before. I sought out the Facility and destroyed any evidence of my being there. Same with the hospital. Even the shitty motels I had lived in, I couldn't take any chances. Morven Moon was to be no longer. I was going to go by Aileen Oban, I thought I was finished deleting everything when S.H.I.E.L.D went under. But I got info that the Avengers still had data on me. It was the last leg. I was about to be free. I have to hand it to you, the new tech is really advanced. I couldn't get through." Morven let a breath go. "That's why I did it. Are your questions answered?"

"Very much so." Fury spoke, his voice low. "I just have one more thing to ask of you. Could you show me just what these 'gifts' of yours can do?"

☽


	3. Cerridwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey you can find out her powers now

Now un-cuffed, Morven was led by a large group of officials into a pure white room. A heavy metal door swung shut behind her, and a panel in the floor slid open. A human figure with a target over it’s chest and head rose from the floor. Morven looked through the big glass window next to the door.

“Do whatever you can,” Fury’s voice rang through the speakers.

Morven took a deep breath in, and started to draw out her magic. She had done research on her abilities during her years of hiding and had come to the conclusion that they had a connection to the celtic goddess Cerridwen, keeper of the cauldron. She was the dark goddess of the moon, transformation, inspiration and knowledge. All things that Morven could find connections to in her powers.

Summoning dark energy, Morven fired a blast at the target. Immediately, the dummy flew into pieces, and a black blast stain dirtied the floor.

“There’s more.”

Fury looked attentively at the young woman in the testing room. She had just annihilated a dummy designed to be as durable as a human, and there was more. He watched as Morven did a running jump, and stared as her whole figure changed.

She wasn’t Morven anymore, she was an owl. The owl flapped around for a minute or so, until it morphed back into a girl.

“I can shapeshift, as you’ve just seen. There’s some other things I can’t show you right now. But-”

“Can you use your dark magic while you’re in a different form? As in, could you use it as an owl?” Fury cut her off, wanting to see more.

“Sure. Watch.” She hopped into the air, taking the shape of an owl again.

This time, as she had no hands, she seemed to be focusing her powers with her eyes. The piercing yellow eyes of the owl turned a dark bluey-purple, bordering on black as she conjured up her skills. This time, however instead of destroying the dummy, she engulfed it with a dark substance, and it began to float. Shifting back into a human, Fury could see her eyes remained a dark colour.

“I’m less powerful in another form, so I can mostly just move stuff. I wouldn’t be able to blast it like this,” and with that, the dummy was no longer.

“There are other things too, but I can’t show you them right now. But I can tell you about them, maybe somewhere more comfortable? I’m not going to hurt anyone, and I won’t escape. I’m done with running, and I’m curious to see what you have in store for me.”

Fury pondered it for a while, Morven was not known for being honest, but she had been compliant until now. But the truth was, Morven didn’t even know if she was lying or not. After some thought, she decided she wasn’t, but she knew she wouldn’t hesitate to break the deal if she didn’t like it.

Fury knew this too, but decided that a discussion somewhere a bit more welcoming wouldn’t be too much of a problem.

☽

After going up in a lift for a few minutes, Morven and Fury stepped out of the building and were escorted into a car. From there, they were driven to another site, (Morven assumed something to do with the Avengers), and to her surprise, they sat down in a private office coffee shop.

“Would you like anything?” Fury asked.

“Uh, sure. Can I get a cappuccino?”

“Certainly,” he passed the order on to an employee. “Now tell me about what else you can do.”

“So over the years I’ve figured out that my powers come from the pagan goddess Cerridwen, or are at least connected to her. I can shapeshift, I have dark magic, but I also get these vision things, usually while I’m asleep. And then they happen, in real life. I don’t have any other dreams, so when I do, I know that whatever’s in them, will happen at some point. I don’t know when they’ll come true, and I don’t have any control over having them, but the power has served useful over the years.”

“Interesting. The goddess of knowledge.”

“Yeah, that too. Even when I was younger, I was way smarter than the other kids. I skipped a year, and the school wanted me to skip another, but my parents refused. I guess my intelligence was enhanced too. 

“Uh, what else, oh, okay. This one’s a little weird. If I try really hard, I can make a connection with the dead, I think? But it’s really hard to do and never lasts long. I can usually only do that under a supermoon.”

“A supermoon?”

“Oh yeah, and that. My magic enhances during the moon phases. In a normal moon cycle I’m strongest during a full moon, and weakest when the moon is least visible, but aside from those I'm pretty much the same most of the time. Supermoons give me an all round power boost, blood moons give me stronger prophetical powers, by that I mean I can read someones future if I’m touching them if I try really hard. And blue moons give me energy manipulation skills and animation powers. That’s when I’m strongest. They only happen like, once every three years though.”

“You are intricate. When I first saw those pictures, I suspected you’d be like Wanda Maximoff. But you aren’t. You control it similarly, but what you do is different.”

“Wanda… That’s Scarlet Witch right?”

“Correct,” Fury smiled. “And I have confirmed what you’re going to be doing. Excuse me for a minute.” He took out his phone, and placed it to his ear.

“Nicholas J. Fury. I have a special assignment…”

☽


	4. To start again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo whats the assignment bEt yOu cAn'T gUeSS

For the next few months, Morven found herself doing test after test. Blood samples were taken, physical fitness tests, mental examinations, any kind of test possible, Morven had to complete. Despite not enjoying that side of things, she was more comfortable than she had ever been in her life. Staying in a five star hotel, given a complimentary laptop, iPhone and countless other gadgets, Morven let her guard down for the first time since she was nine.

Nearing the end of the third month since she was caught, Morven was taken up to an office, presumably for another test. Instead, she was greeted by Nick Fury, thus marking her second proper encounter with him. 

“Ah, Miss Moon. Follow me. I have some people who would like to meet you,” Fury gestured to a door at the back of the room. 

Hesitantly, Morven pushed it open.

“Woah, uh hey,” staying as calm as she could, Morven held out her hand for the two men standing in front of her to shake.

Tony Stark and James Rhodes turned to greet her.

“Don’t be too starstruck kid,” Stark winked.

“Jesus, Tony. Ignore him. We’ve heard a lot about you. Morven, isn’t it? Call me Rhodey.”

Morven turned to Fury, an obviously dumbfounded look on her face.

“I suppose I should explain why they’re here,” he started.

“You didn’t tell her?” Stark asked, “No wonder she’s so confused.”

“Sorry about that Morven. You remember that assignment I called about?” Morven nodded, “well, I considered allowing you to train with the Avengers, but after seeing your glowing test results, both physical and cognitive, you are going to be assisting them on their missions.”

Morven froze, “I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re going to be an Avenger.”

Morven couldn’t comprehend what had just been said. She started flailing for words, “w-why?” This earned a chuckle from both Tony and Rhodey.

“Well, ever since the whole Xi’An situation, we’ve been looking for someone new to add to the team. We felt it needed to be stronger. What sealed you in was the prophetical stuff, we could use that.”

Tony tilted his head, “and we aren't going to send away a hot twenty-something.” This earned him a slap on the shoulder from Rhodey.

Morven rolled her eyes. She couldn’t say she didn't exactly expect this, he was America’s biggest playboy after all.

“Please ignore him,” Rhodey apologised, “he’s an idiot. A smart idiot, but an idiot.”

Nick Fury began to speak again, “we’ve already sent a team to pack up your things from the hotel.”

“Well it’s not like I have much,” Morven half-sighed half-laughed.

“From now on you will be staying in the Avengers complex. A room has been prepared for you,” Fury pulled the door back open and waved everyone through. But before she could leave, Morven felt a rough hand on her shoulder.

“And Morven,” Fury said, his voice hushed, “do not think for a second that we will not lock you up if you try anything funny.”


	5. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morvens excited to meet the avengers

The next day, Morven was driven upstate, and led into the Avengers complex. A few guards opened the door for her, ushered her inside, and swiftly shut it behind her. Not entirely surprised by their haste to get rid of her, she turned around to face her new life. What she was met with were the hesitant-looking figures of the Avengers, quietly whispering to one another, staring at her as if she were an animal in a zoo.

Morven’s face fell, and set itself into a stoic and indifferent expression.

“Hi, I’m Morven, Fury says I’m staying here. I’ll get out of your way.” Morven said, the tone of her voice completely flat.

“No, no. We’re sorry. We should welcome you-” Steve Rogers began.

“Don’t bother. You’ve all made your minds up, I can tell. Don’t worry, you won’t see more of me than you have to. Does anyone know where I’m sleeping?”

Steve sighed, “up the stairs on your left, then along the hall until you reach the end. Take a right from there and you should see a set of rooms. Yours will have an M on the handle.”

“Thanks.”

And with that, Morven walked off without another word.

“Stark, Nat told me you said she wanted to come here,” Steve turned to face Tony.

“She did! And what was she met with? A whole bunch of people gawking at her and very clearly whispering about her. I’m not saying she was right to storm off like that, but I can see why. You’ve read her file, you know what she’s been through, the people in that base must have looked at her like that all the time. Just think for once in your life Rogers. And not just you,” Stark turned to face the rest of the Avengers, “all of you! How would you react if you were her? I’m surprised she didn’t walk out the fucking doors.”

“Tony-” Wanda began.

“Don’t.” Tony let out a loud sigh as he placed his hands to his head. “Look, someones got to go and talk to her.”  
“I’ll do it.”

The team turned to face the source of the voice, somewhat surprised.

“Bucky? Why?” Steve asked.

“Well, like you’ve said, I’ve read her file. Some of the stuff that she’s experienced I have too. Might be nice for her to talk to someone who understands.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” said Natasha. “Bucky should go.”

☽

Morven was unpacking her things when she heard a knock at the door. Shaking her head she trudged up to the door and swung it open.

She was greeted by James Barnes.

“Hey, can I come in?” 

“Yeah, what do you want.” Morven walked back to the other side of the room and resumed unpacking.

“Morven Moon, right?”

“Mhm. And you’re James Barnes.”

“Call me Bucky.”

“Alright, Bucky. What do you want?”

“I’m here to apologise.”

“For what?”

“We shouldn’t have acted like that. You have every right to be mad.”

“No, it was my fault.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what I was expecting. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.” Morven flashed a small smile at Bucky.

Bucky continued, “Look, you know that file you tried to delete? Well I’ve read it, and you went through some pretty messed up shit. All I’m saying is, if you need to talk, my door’s always open.”

Morven’s expression shifted, it almost looked like she was surprised. Her gaze softened and her shoulders dropped. She heaved a sigh and plopped herself onto her new bed.

“Thank you.”

Bucky walked round the room and sat next to her.

“You know, we don’t all hate you.”

“Good one.”

“No, I’m serious. We just had no idea what to expect. Fury doesn't exactly tell us much, we only found out you were joining us yesterday. He didn’t tell us what you looked like, or anything. Tony brought a file back last night and that was all we had to prepare ourselves with.”

“You know it’s okay right?”

“What’s okay?”

“I don’t need you guys to like me. And the whole thing with me and the Facility, I’m fine, really. I’ve made my peace with it.” Morven lied with ease. “I think a lot of people hear about what happened and are, well, shocked that I’m not more damaged than I am.”

“I think it’s good that you’ve moved on.”

“Me too.”

“I know I haven’t.”

“Winter soldier, huh? That can’t have been fun.”

“No.”

“You know what Bucky? I think you and I might just get along.”


	6. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky and morven become better friends

Bucky and Morven continued chatting, they found it easy to relate to one another and formed a fast friendship.

“Tell me about them. The Avengers I mean.” Morven said.

“Okay. Uh, Steve. I grew up with him in the 40’s, back when he was skinny. We’re really close friends. He’s super noble and chivalrous and all that, but he’s not arrogant about it. To his core, I think he’s a really good person.” Bucky smiled, “Although something tells me you two might not really hit it off to begin with.

“Then there’s Sam. The biggest dickhead the world has ever known, and that’s pretty much all you need to know about him.” This eared a soft smile from Morven.

“Natasha will be nice to you, but try not to get on her bad side, that never ends well. Tony is the smartest idiot I know, but if you can figure out when he’s being serious and when he’s not, you and him will be fine. And just to give you a heads up, he and Steve aren't on the best terms, the only reason they're sharing the same roof is because they need to keep the team together. The Accords were only lifted about four months ago, so theres still some tension there.”

Morven looked up, “They were lifted because of the Xi’An thing right? What even happened there?”

“Yeah so basically, someone managed to hide highly explosive bombs in the old city wall, effectively trapping everyone inside. The governments didn’t let us help, and they handled it really badly. It sparked protests and stuff, so eventually they decided to bring us back.”

“Right.”

“Okay back to my opinions on my friends.”

“Yes because that’s clearly more important,” Morven rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Shut up, it’s kind of fun describing them.”

“Alright, lets get on with it then.”

With a small shake of the head and a smile, Bucky continued, “Vision is this robot, except he’s kind of evolved into a person of sorts. Don’t ask me how though, I’m a hundred year old man, not a genius like Stark or Banner. Speaking of, we haven't seen Bruce Banner, who’s the Hulk-”

“I know. I hid myself for a few years, the world didn’t hide from me.”

“-Sorry, yeah uh, we haven't seen him or Thor in two years. Bruce is pretty quiet, but he’ll give you a great conversation if he feels safe. Thor is loud and confident, and one of the happiest people out there. He’ll give you a good laugh. Rhodey is Tony’s best friend, and I know he’ll look out for you. He and Vision are still making up. Vision accidentally hit his legs with a blast, and he can’t really ever recover. And I guess that just leaves Wanda. I’m sure she and Nat will be grateful for another girl being here. Especially Nat actually, she used to be the only girl here. Not that I was here to see it though,” a hard tone slipped into his voice in the last sentence.

“Hey, it’s oka-“

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now. How about something else?” Bucky tilted his head and smiled, but the smile had a hint of sadness.

“All for it, but I’m pretty appalling at cheering people up. Ooo- do you know the game chopsticks?” Morven asked.

“No…?”

“Okay so it goes like this. The chopsticks are your fingers, and you start with one on each hand, like this,” she held out her hands face down with her first finger extended on each hand. Bucky did the same.

“And if I tap your hand, you add however many fingers I had. So like if I do this,” Morven tapped Bucky’s finger, “you add one more.” She pulled his middle finger out so that two of his fingers were extended. “And now if you tap my hand I’ll have three. Get it so far?”

“Yeah, but how do you win?”

“Oh yeah, if say, you had three chopsticks, and I had two, and I tapped your hand, it would go ‘out’. So to say it simply, you can’t have more than four. If the chopsticks add up to more than five, your hand goes out. BUT if you have say, two chopsticks on one hand and the other hand out, you can move one of your chopsticks onto the other and have one on each.”

“Okay, so for example, if this hand was out,” he put his metal hand down, “but I had three on this one, I could do this?” Bucky brought his other hand back up and tapped it to his metal. He switched his fingers so that he had one on his metal hand and two on his other.

“Exactly. Wanna start?”

“Yeah.”

☽

After being thoroughly crushed by Morven at chopsticks multiple times, Bucky heard Vision calling for everyone, saying he had made dinner. Morven looked down, “you should probably go,” she said.

“Yep, and you’re coming with me.”

“Hell no.”

“Yep.”

And with that, Morven was lifted into the air, and walked out of the door.

“Oi, put me down,” she laughed, kicking her legs. Although she was tall, Morven was extremely frail and light, not at all a challenge for Bucky to hold up. Eventually Morven gave up resisting and hung limply over his head in defeat.

Bucky plonked her down on a high swivel chair.

“Meet Vision.”

☽


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um morven meets tony properly and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, i just wanted to say that the loki im going to write has a lot of elements from the agent of asgard comic, which if you havent read you should because holy shit its amazing
> 
> anyway just wanted to mention it
> 
> im gonna bring verity willis into it too because i love her a lot (if you have no idea who she is then all you need to know for now is that she can see through any lie)
> 
> also if you're here for the loki, just uh note that i much prefer reading bucky stuff because all the loki fanfictions ive read portray him as this good-looking neurotic sociopath who quotes shakespeare and other prestigious literature at the drop of a hat. like hell no, thats not loki, loki is a sly but charming trickster who likes to have fun but also needs a hug. and he's capable of having a conversation that doesnt involve him saying darling every other sentence
> 
> sorry lol it just kinda gets on the ol' nerves
> 
> anyway cheers everyone and thank you so so much for reading

“Miss Moon, welcome!” Vision spoke, he had an oddly articulate accent for a robot, not that Morven had met any before.

“Please, it’s Morven. I hate being called by my last name.”

“Well it has been noted, though I can’t imagine why.”

What struck her at first was how damn polite this… person?… was. She continued, “well first of all it’s ridiculous. Miss Moon? I sound like some kind of comic book character. And second, just, no.”

“Well, I think you have a nice name,” Vision smiled.

“Hey same,” Bucky added.

“Shut up.”

“Would you like anything to eat?”

“Yeah Vision, I would,” and sauntering into the room came Tony Stark himself, his attitude not at all altered since the time they first met.

“You are welcome to help yourself, however I was talking to Morven.”

“Who?”

Morven rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Do you drink? Wait scratch that question, you’re Irish. Here,” Tony pulled a bottle of expensive-looking white wine. He snatched a few glasses up from the shelves and began to pour. He placed the glass back down, and Morven slid it towards herself.

“Don’t go drinking that all at once, now.”

Now, Morven knew she could play this one of two ways. One of which she knew was smarter. It involved politeness, kindness and humility. 

But Morven didn't want to do that, it wasn’t her, and she knew she’d sound like some common suck up.

Fuck it.

“Alright old man,” Morven stared straight at Stark, and held eye contact with him as she downed the entire glass within the next fifteen seconds. Forcefully, not quite enough to break it however, she put her glass back on the table and turned her full attention to Vision.

“I’d love something to eat, thank you Vision,” she smiled.

“You’re a fucking idiot Morven, but you’ve got nerve I’ll tell you that.” Bucky grabbed a plate of whatever Vision had made, “I’m out.”

Bucky jumped down from his chair and walked off, presumably to his room.

“Want any more?” Tony gestured to the bottle on the table.

After grabbing a plate of food Morven turned to Tony, “where should I sit?”

“Have the hots for Barnes?”

“How old are you, like six?”

“If most six year olds could buy you.”

“Careful those suits don’t rust.”

“Careful you don't trip in those heels.”

“Please, I could outrun you in these any day.”

“As if you have anywhere to go.”

Oof. 

“So it really is true, the only thing bigger than your company is your ego.”

“You do know who you’re talking to, don’t you? Or do I have to explain that too?”

“Can you explain this to me? How do people like these put up with you?”

“Well, I’d try but it’d take a while, see, I can’t count all my friends on one hand, unlike…” Tony gestured in Morven’s general direction.

“I think the number has just gone up by about one,” she smiled. This guy, however assholish and egotistical, had a certain charm to him.

“As has mine.”

“So you count them on two hands then?”

“It’s good to have you Morven. Come, sit.”

By the kitchen was a long table, where Morven and Tony began to have their dinner. The evening conversation followed a familiar pattern while the sun dipped lower and lower, igniting the sky with glorious reds and yellows.

After offering to wash up, (which was dismissed in an instant, “I’m Tony goddamn Stark, if I can build an Iron Man suit I can build a dishwasher,”) Morven walked out onto the balcony and simply watched the sunset, allowing the serenity to wash over her and take her in.

Only for her to walk back in to see all the Avengers sitting round the couches in the living room.

Natasha Romanov was the first to speak.

“Heya Morven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short ive been travelling
> 
> also if its shit thats because i wrote the second half after i took some melatonin so i wasn't completely there


	8. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe morven can have some fun here after all

“Uh, hi?”

“Come sit,” Natasha smiled and patted the sofa on the space next to her.

“Um, are you sure? I mean I was going to head back to my room.”

“Hey, no need to be nervous… yet,” Bucky teased.

“Oi, I’m not nervous.”

“Yes you are.”

“Even if I was, how could you possibly know?”

“When you get scared your Irish accent gets stronger.”

“Fucks sake. You’re perceptive.”

A smirk found it’s way onto Romanov’s face. “C’mon, I won’t bite.”

“Fine, but I’m not doing any voodoo cult shit, alright?” Morven glanced at the candles in the centre of the table.

“Don’t worry, those are just Steve’s scented candles,” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

She lowered herself onto the couch. Black widow was to her immediate left, and to her left sat Captain America. On the couch next to him were the Falcon and the Winter Soldier. On the opposite couch to Morven sat Scarlet Witch, Vision and War Machine. And to top it all off, Iron Man was seated on an armchair to Morven’s right.

It was surreal. No matter how hard she tried to hide her amazement, an astonished sparkle found it’s way into her eyes.

“So, what am I here for?”

“It’s time for your initiation,” Tony said, lowering his voice for dramatic, and comedic, effect.

Morven feigned disappointed shock, “dammit Stark I said no voodoo shit!”

“When did you two form such a bond?” Sam asked.

“Well first, Morven downed a whole glass of wine in like, ten seconds, and then she insulted me, and bam, now we’re getting along.”

“I think you’ll find you insulted me first, friend.”

“Okay can I call a time out?” Rhodey waved his hands around, “does anybody else understand this,” he paused, “friendship?”

Unsurprisingly this earned a chorus of nonchalant ‘no’s’ from the rest of the group.

“Okay glad we’re on the same page then.”

“Right so, initiation… I knew a guy a few years back who went to boarding school in England, he said the sixth formers made them strip and run laps round the pitches as initiation. You aren't going to make me do that are you?”

“Well we were thinking more along the lines of a truth or dare, but whatever floats your boats I guess,” Natasha tipped her head towards Morven.

“I think I’ll take the truth or dare thanks.”

“As participant of honour, I think you should be the first to ask.”

“Alright then. Bucky, truth or dare?”

“Oh god, um, dare.”

“Do three cartwheels in a row.”

“I’m so glad this was asked now and not in an hour.”

“What?”

Rhodey smiled, “well, you know that alcohol will be involved, don't you? If you don’t do the dare, or answer the truth, you take a shot.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” she nodded, wondering why she hadn’t expected it. Maybe it was because these were the freaking Avengers, but Morven decided thinking about it wasn’t worth the time. Besides, she wanted to see Bucky attempt some gymnastics.

“Barnes, I don’t want any broken walls,” Tony said.

“No promises Stark,” Bucky replied.

Watching a refrigerator-sized man with a metal arm fling himself over his head multiple times was something of a spectacle, especially as his legs swung dangerously close to a cabinet. Slightly dizzied by the dare, Barnes sat back down with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Uh oh,” Steve whispered under his breath.

Bucky turned to face Sam Wilson. “Sam, truth or dare.”

“Uh well I ain’t doing a cartwheel so truth.”

“Do you, or have you ever, liked anyone in this room?” Bucky grinned.

“Dude are you like eleven, or what?” Sam sighed.

“Just answer the question, Wilson.”

To everyone’s surprise, however, Sam didn’t answer, but simply reached for a filled shot glass, and tipped it down his neck. This was followed by a far from harmonious series of “ooo’s”.

In-between the giggles and laughter, Steve managed to get out a “we need to have a serious conversation, Sam.”

Now slightly drunker, Sam turned to Natasha. “Hey Nat, truth or dare.”

Morven saw a shifting of red as Natasha turned her head to face Sam.

“I think I’ll go with truth.”

“If you had to kick someone out of the Avengers, who would it be?”

“Oh that’s super easy. It’s Tony.”

Stark rolled his eyes. Not shocked or offended in the slightest.

“Alright my turn.” Natasha shifted in her seat and looked Tony dead in the eye.

“Truth or dare Stark.”

“Well first of all, I am insulted that you want me out. And second, I despise this game. Third, dare.”

“Hmm, old but gold, prank call Phil.”

Tony sighed, almost disappointedly, “alright then.”

He tapped his phone a few times and hit call under Phil Coulson’s name. While the phone hummed, waiting for him to pick up, Tony mentioned that he had put it on no caller ID.

The timer on the phone started, signalling that Phil had picked up.

But before anyone could get a word in, Phil’s voice rang through the device.

“Well, no caller ID, at 11:30pm, on a Saturday night? Who could it possibly be? Goodnight everyone.”

And with that the little phone symbol on the screen turned red.

“That sucked. Ok, Tony, your turn.”

☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi fam thank you for reading, as always, i love criticism! feel free to leave a comment :)


	9. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol im bad at updating

“Jesus fuck.”

Morven pushed against the floor to sit up. Before she could complete this action however, the ground started to spin and she collapsed back onto the wooden tiles. She decided to go for a different approach and wriggled towards a couch. Morven hoisted herself against the side of the sofa and pushed a palm against her forhead.

Footsteps sounded from the other side of the room, and the soft patting sound against the floor echoed around her head. She let out a half-mumble half-groan and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Steve Rogers squatted down next to her with a glass of water.

“You alright?”

“Oh god, uh yeah,” Morven said as she looked away. She rested one arm on her legs and used the other to keep herself upright.

“What time is it?”

“About 2:30 in the afternoon.”

“Classic.”

“How much do you remember?”

“Was Bucky using the Iron Man suit a hallucination?”

“Nope, that happened.”

“I’m blank after that. How are you so… unphased?”

“Serum. Can’t get drunk.”

“Oh,” Morven paused, “That must suck.”

“A bit… Right. Let’s get you to your room. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you into bed last night, you kept, mumbling, and other stuff, so I thought maybe it would be best to leave you there.”

Morven looked away. She wasn’t the most peaceful of sleepers to massively understate it and she knew it.

“That’s all right, it’s nice that you thought to.”

“It’s a practice I am well versed in.”

Morven smiled despite her pulsing headache. With help from Steve she made it into her room and lay down on her bed. 

“There should be a glass of water on your bedside table.”

“Thank you.”

Morven dozed for the next few hours. Each time she considered getting up the lurch she felt in her stomach made sure she stayed put.

A soft knock sounded from the door.

“Come in,” Morven croaked.

“Not looking too fresh, Moony,” Bucky chuckled as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

She rolled onto her pillow, “Even just thinking about drinking makes me sick.”

“As first impressions go, I think you’re on the winning team.”

“Fuckin’ bet. You have the same no drink-y deal as Steve then?”

“Not quite. I just have to drink quite a lot more. For once I have a challenger to my heaviest drinker title,” Bucky pulled a bottle of Bombay Sapphire from behind his back, “A momento.”

“Why’s it special?”

“You drank the whole thing in about twenty minutes.”

“Classic. My kidneys or liver or whatever it is are pretty solid,” she smiled.

“Think you can eat anything?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Alright, don’t stress. Shout if you need anything.”

“I will, thanks.”

☽

Morven dozed until she felt her headache subside enough to walk around. Getting bored, she began to wander around the facility. After stumbling into the training rooms, Morven decided to take a closer look. The main room was one long hall filled with multiple sparring mats. Down the room, off to the sides, were multiple different environment specific training rooms.

Shit’s fucking high-tech.

Why wouldn’t it be though?

At the very end of the room there were two rooms, one marked ‘weapons’, the other ‘intel’. Morven quickly glanced around. She was alone in the room. She gently twisted the handle.

“UNAUTHORISED FINGERPRINT DETECTED - MORVEN A. MOON.”

“Shit, shit, shit. Shut the fuck up, fuck,” she whipped her hand back towards her body.

Okay - okay. It’s fine, no one heard.

“That’s not entirely true.”


	10. Unauthorised Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh moment i just realised it doesnt go into italics on here
> 
> well im sure you'll b able to figure out where theyre meant to go so just pretend ig lol

“Morven?”

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Morven felt as though her blood had frozen in her veins. What do I do, what do I say? This is it- they’ll kick me out for this.

“Uhh, hi…” Slowly, slowly, she brought herself to turn and face her doombringer. “I didn’t see you earlier…”

“What are you doing?” asked Steve.

Compose yourself Morven. Get it together and start thinking.

“Well I managed to stand up without my brains imploding and I decided to… familiarise myself with the compound.”

A smile flashed across Rogers’. face, only not the type that Morven would ever expect to see on him. Beneath his eyes lay hints of deciet and arrogance.

This feels… off. I don’t like it.

“Interesting room choice,” he glanced up at the ‘Intel Room’ sign on the door.

“Yeah okay, I know what it looks like, but I promise I didn’t even see that when I touched the handle. I was just seeing which doors I could go through, I wasn’t- Look what I’m saying is you don't have anything to worry about.”

A smile found it’s way onto his face. This one seemed genuine, like he was trying to say, “It’s okay. I believe you.”

Morven smiled back.

“Hey, I need to go and buy a few things, want to come with me?” Steve asked.

Morven tilted her head, “Yeah sure, if you’re sure.”

A light chuckle escaped him. “Course I’m sure, come on. Get your things, wallet and whatnot, and meet me by the front door in five.”

☽

“Want a bagel?” Steve smiled and turned to Morven.

Her eyes widened, “Yes.”

As they walked over to the bagel stand, Morven looked down at herself. All the clothes she had been wearing for years felt strange. Like they were stolen. (Well some of them had been, but they never felt like it until now.) Her eyes flicked towards Steve. Maybe Bucky was wrong, she thought, we’re getting along just fine. 

I think he’s a really nice guy.

 

Bagels were bought, and eaten on a bench in the middle of the street.

“I like New York, it’s got an appeal to it,” mused Morven.

“I know what you mean. It’s certainly different to how it was when I was young, but I feel like the atmosphere is the same,” Steve replied.

“Shut up you are young.”

“I’m a hundred years old Morven.”

“Being young is a state of mind. You could be like, a million and still be young.”

Steve laughed, “Hey, let me show you something.”

“Woah, Steve. I think you’re a nice guy and all, but I don’t wanna see your dick yet.”

Steve landed a soft hit on her arm as she sniggered.

“God’s sake just follow me.”

He got up and began walking down the street. They walked through damp alleyways and over cracked pavements. Steve walked fast. Not that this came as a huge suprise to Morven. Her breaths got deeper and more frequent. Before long, grey clouds clogged the sky and droplets began to fall upon the city. They dipped into a 7-Eleven and bought two umbrellas.

The rain filled the air with excitement and they picked up speed. Splashing each other with puddles, they ran through the dimming streets. Streetlamps began to flicker on, as did windows on buildings. They lit up like the stars at the start of astronomical darkness.

“Here, we’re here.”

They had arrived at a pretty bland looking builiding. It was quite tall and looked in need of an exterior fix up.

“This? I’d have rather seen your dick if im honest.”

Steve rolled his eyes and opened the door. He pressed the elevator button, “This might take a bit.”

To his surprise, they didn’t actually end up waiting much longer. Metallic squeaking echoed towards them, and the heavy doors struggled open. Steve gestured to Morven to enter, and he entered after her.

He pressed a squeaky plastic button, and the floor with the highest number lit up with a dull orange glow. They both had damp hair, and Morven seemed slightly out of breath. Still, when Steve turned and smiled at her, she smiled back with eyelashes glued together and slightly purple lips.

The doors creaked back open again to a dusty, cracked up staircase. She followed Steve up another flight of stairs.

“Okay. Now,” he said, pushing open a door, “We’re here, here.”

Together, they walked out onto the rooftop. Umbrellas up and the sun going down. They could see where the wall of grey clouds ended and the setting sun shone in from underneath. Buildings rose up above them and lay down below them. Everything seemed sort of trivial.

“Woah.”

Steve grinned, “I know.”

They looked over the city and watched the cars speed below them. There was something soothing about the rhythmic drilling of the raindrops.

“It’s a new moon soon,” Morven thought aloud.

“What does that mean?”

“You mean what does it mean for the moon or what does it mean for me?”

“Both.”

“For the moon it means it’s in the same direction as the sun, so no light will be reflected towards earth. For me it means I’m pretty weak in the powers department for a bit.”

“Huh. Strongest at full moon then I’m guessing.”

“Yep, pretty much…”

 

“We’ll get a taxi back when you’re ready.”

☽


	11. Short Term Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one:
> 
> thor: :( my hjämmer

Morven’s eyes became heavier and heavier the closer they got home. Steve helped her out of the taxi and into the house. Dragging herself up the stairs, Morven wondered what the time actually was. She was a night owl for sure, althought adjusting to a new environment must have helped knock some energy out of her.

Steve probably had a watch.

“Hey, Cap,” she whispered, “What time is it?”

There was no reply.

“Steve?”

Looking around, Morven noticed that Steve had dissapeared. Huh, she thought. I’m unobservant.  
She decided she’d best just head back to her room. She’d thank him again in the morning.

The soft sheets of her bed were welcoming. She kicked off her shoes and took her trousers off, and promptly let the comfort consume her. Sleep snatched her up before she even turned her side lamp off.

☽

Sunlight flooded through the uncovered windows and onto an unthankful body sunken into a memory foam mattress. As the angle of the sun slowly shifted in the sky, the pools of light made their way towards the sleeping girl, gently urging her to wake up. At first she resisted, but gradually the sunlight pried her eyes open and lifted her out of the clutch of comfort.

Morven swung her legs off the side of her bed and pulled on a soft pair of shorts. She stumbled into her bathroom, sighing as she looked at her eye bags. She gave her face a quick wash, put on a pair of slippers that she had stolen from a hotel and headed downstairs.

“Hey! Look who got up early!” Tony smiled.

Morven rolled her eyes, “I’m not fifteen, Stark.”

“You also didn’t drink yourself blind last night, which helps I guess.”

“Ha ha.”

“Grab anything you like from the fridge or the cupboard.”

“Thank you.”

Morven patted around the kitchen and looked for things to eat. She ended up with a bowl of cereal, some toast, and a glass or orange juice (which she discreetly spiked with chamagne). She grabbed some cutlery and made her way to the table.

Tony chatted to her about this and that, and Morven told him about her evening with Steve. (Very romantic, Tony said. Morven flicked him on the arm.) Best morning she had had so far, Morven reckoned. Second morning you’ve had so far, Tony pointed out.

“Okay. I’m gonna ask you something, but you’ve got to promise you wont make fun of me for being like, twelve, okay?” Said Morven.

“Why, you got a crush? Ooh, let me guess. Barnes? No. Romanov?… Nah, she’s not your type I don’t think. Ooh… Me?”

“Oh my god, are you ever serious?” She laughed, “No I’m not that twelve. I just wanted to know if you had a Wii or anything. I wanted to play Mario Kart.”

Tony chuckled, “No we don’t have a wii right now. But…” He turned to the side and started tapping at his phone, “We will have one in twenty minutes. Plus a switch.”

“Damn, I forgot you could do shit like that. God, I used to think Amazon Prime was good.”

“Just to let you know I will absolutely pummel you. Ugh, I bet you play Shy Guy or something like that.”

“Who’s shy?” Bucky said, pulling up a chair at the table.

“No, no. Shy Guy - a Mario Kart character,” she explained.

“What’s a Mario Kart?” Asked Bucky.

Tony put a hand to his head, “Christ you’re old.”

“We have about fifteen minutes before the Wii gets here, we’ll show you then.”

☽

“You are a Shy Guy player! I knew it,” Tony smirked.

“Hey, better than being the person who has a literal aneurism if they aren’t player one!”

“я так растерялся.”

Bucky stared down at his controller with the most solemn face Morven and Tony had ever seen. They both burst into floods of laughter watching this fully grown man stare so blankly, so desolately, at a Wii remote. 

Bucky looked up and couldn’t help but smile. He looked back down at his controller, “вы оба идиоты.”

“Here let me help,” Morven managed through fits of giggles. “Which person do you want to be?” She pointed at the screen. 

“I wanna be the mushroom.”

Morven navigated towards Toad, showing Barnes the basic controls in the process.

“So when the game starts, press ‘2’ to go forwards and use the plus, this one, on the left, to steer.”

“Okay.”

“Oh and when you hit these ‘question block’ things, you’ll get a little icon in the top left hand bit of your section of the screen. Press ‘b’, this button,” she flipped his remote around, “on the back.”

“Right.”

Tony glanced at the two of them, “Morven, it’s fine. I’ll finish the race for him when he loses. Now hurry up and pick your cars.”

 

3… 2… 1… START

 

“Hey! How did your cars not like, explode?” Bucky whined dejectedly.

“You pressed the go button too soon!” Morven smiled.

“You didn’t tell me that!”

“I thought it would confuse you too much,” she smirked.

“Sure, sure. It had nothing to do with wanting to watch me fail at the very beginning.”

“Now what makes you think that had anything to do with it?”

Tony was currently in first place, but Morven had a red shell and was steadily catching up. She fired it and it hit Stark dead on.

“Hah, imagine playing as Mario.”

“You absolutely cannot talk! You still use tilt controls!”

“And what? I’ll still beat your ass.”

“Guys what is this cloud thing doing and why is he holding a beeping sign?”

“You’re going the wrong way!” Tony and Morven said simultaneously.

“ебать.”

☽

A few rounds later, Steve Rogers knocked on the door. 

“Hey man!” Morven smiled.

“Hi,” he replied.

“Oh, yes. Morven told me all about your two’s little adventure yesterday… Oh look she’s gone red. Cute.”

Morven gave him a small shove, “I absolutely haven’t you nonce.”

They glanced back up and saw a look of pure bemusement settle across Roger’s face. A sense of apprehension quickly diffused throughout the room.

“What do you mean? I was out all day yesterday. Sam and I went to visit a friend. I didn’t see you once after I took you to your room.”

Everybody stood up. It was as though they were puppets, the master suddenly adding tension to the strings.

“You’re joking right? You saw me, exploring,” she gave Steve a glare, “the compound, and then we went for bagels.”

“No. That definitely didn’t happen.”

Tony sucked a breath in, “Yikes this just got awkward, sorry.”

Steve took a step forward, “Did you get high or something?”

Morven laughed. Not a happy laugh, a cold, despondent laugh. “You think I’d bring drugs into a place heavily monitored by the government? How outrageously thick to you think I am?”

“Woah, woah, Morven. Calm down.” Bucky stepped up beside her.

Suddenly, a tremendous thud came from the main door.

“What was that?” Tony said as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

Everyone in the room followed suit. Steve clenched his fists. Bucky flexed his left arm. Morven looked at him, concern and confusion in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s nothing I’m sure. And- …wait. Aren’t your eyes meant to be green?”

Almost immediately, Morven’s eyes reverted to their natural colour, “Sorry.”

Bucky opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but he was interrupted by another huge thud coming from the door. By this point, everyone had come to check out the commotion. 

Morven looked at Tony. He was squinting down at some device.

“The securtiy cameras are down, I can’t access them,” Tony looked up, “Steve I’m gonna need you to open the door. Bucky get ready to fight. Nat, hide somewhere, in case we need surprise backup. And Morven do your purple thing.”

Tony tapped his watch. It made sounds of mechanical clicking and formed a glove over his hand, “Go in three, two, one. Now!”

Steve heaved open the door, which had automatically locked due to the security measures. The remaining three anticipated a fight. Eventually the doors creaked open enough for them to see through.

“Thor?”


End file.
